


What is Love

by WhisperingShadowLullabies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingShadowLullabies/pseuds/WhisperingShadowLullabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanxus has been called to Tsuna's office on a request to ... kill Tsuna's wife? Set in a future where Tsuna is married with a child and Tsuna is only interested in the kid. No ships! (well X27 if you squint really hard) *this is more than just a murder story I swear*</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love

A call from the Vongola estate to the Varia's was not uncommon, it happened almost five days out of the week. Now, Xanxus getting called to Vongola Decimo's office was, well less than common. If anything all the bosses ever did was contact each other via phone. It was this fact that made Xanxus grumble to himself as he got out of his private car to walk up the steps of the larger than normal mansion. That stupid mansion that should have been his if it weren't for that stupid piece of shit... After banging his fist on the doors, a rather nervous maid greeted Xanxus, who just shoved past her heading up the stairs to the head office. Without so much as a knock Xanxus barged into the office surprising the inhabitants. A red glare made the Vongola Storm Guardian “tsk” and turn to the kind boss. Said boss waved him off and as the guardian was leaving he gave a rather hateful expression Xanxus's way. Not that Xanxus actually cared. As soon as the door was shut, a hand motioned for Xanxus to sit down, which he promptly did and muttered,

“Why did you call me here, scum?” not even sparing a glance towards the other sky, who smiled lightly to himself.

“Would it be inhumane of me to want to kill my wife?” Red eyes met honey brown with slight surprise. Xanxus said nothing wondering what could possibly make the kind boss say something so, well, not him.

“Oh and not figuratively.” Tsunayoshi said with a small smile on his lips. Xanxus could only figure that this meeting was about to take a rather mafia style conclusion.

“My wife has graced me with a wonderful son that is perfect but she herself is less to be desired. That bitch is a slut who drinks and smokes in the presence of my son and I am quite fed up with her. Xanxus, would you do me the pleasure of killing my wife for me?”

Xanxus huffed at that, standing to leave, turning when the boss spoke again,

“Not too messy, please?” a sicking smile on his face.

It made Xanxus uneasy but at the same time his face twitched as he sort of smiled back. What the fuck had happened to the timid little shit that he had first met? Not that it really mattered, Xanxus like him better this way anyways.

No one at the Varia mansion asked about the meeting and resumed normal procedures after a bottle was thrown at Squalo. Nor were questions asked when Xanxus boarded the plane to Namimori, assuming a solo mission. It didn't take Xanxus long to find the skank in the local bar, shitfaced and having a rather nice session with the bouncer. After picking her up like a sack of potatoes he took a nice stroll out to a dark alleyway. She purred when he threw her on the ground earning a rather disgusted scowl from Xanxus. As much as he wanted to light her on fire for fucking enjoying being slapped around, the words echoed in his mind, _“Not too messy please?”_ His frown darkened. Well poisoning it is! After pulling a rather small bottle out of his jacket he forcefully made the plastered woman drink it, although it looked more like she was ready to jump his bones.

“disgusting piece of trash.” he said as he turned, leaving her sputtering alone in the alley. After a short walk to the address that Sawada had given him he banged on the door. After a few moments the door was opened by a small child of no more than five with large brown eyes and untamed hair.

“I'm sorry mister but my mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers while she's not here.” Xanxus grumbled, a little put off about how much the kid looked like his father. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to the child waiting for him to get the message. He read the letter out loud of course,

“Dear Aaron, I'm sorry I couldn't come and pick you up myself, but you can trust Xanxus. He's here to take you to come and live with me. Your mother has had a unfortunate accident and can't take care of you any more. I can't wait to see you! ~Daddy” The boy looked up at Xanxus who stared back.

“What happened to mommy?” he asked without so much as a tear.

“She died.” Xanxus answered bluntly. The kid nodded and told Xanxus to wait while he packed his stuff. Xanxus had a feeling that the kid wasn't blind to his mothers unhealthy habits but it was still a little surprising to see not a hit of sadness at the mention of his mothers death. This kid had peeked his interest.

The child returned a few minutes later with a small suitcase and a stuffed lion in hand. He nodded at Xanxus, as he locked the door and put the key under the mat

“I left a letter on the table saying that I'm safe with my Daddy so the police wont be scared. I put his number on there. Lets go then!” he said it all with a smile and frankly Xanxus was a little freaked out. That's not normal is it? They said nothing as they walked in silence to the private plane that would take them back to Italy. The ride was fairly quiet until the boy spoke up again,

“How did she die?” he asked without turning to Xanxus. Unsure on what to tell the kid he asked back,

“What do you know about your dads work?” The kid turned a little surprised at the question that was growled at him.

“Mom never said much but when she came home dunk I would always ask and she would start crying saying that he was a evil man who did awful things. But I never believed her because my dad is not a bad person. So I just figured he does important stuff overseas.” Xanxus was surprised at how sincere this kid was. His face twitched as the kid's eyes looked at him with all the trust that his fathers did.

“Kid your dad has done some awful things, but I have too. Thats part of the job. But you're right, he is pretty fucking important. But one thing is for sure, Vongola Decimo is the farthest thing from evil. I swear there are fucking rainbows coming out of him. Bet he would stop a car just to not run over a cat. Thats probably why he's the best boss that Vongola has had since Primo.” Aaron smiled that famous Sawada smile.

“I knew it!” he laughed and the rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. Xanxus may have hated Sawada Tsunayoshi for a long time but it had dissolved into nothing but the occasional annoyance for the man that he has become.

When they returned to Italy it was in the early hours of the morning and the kid had fallen asleep. Xanxus knew he was actually the worst with kids and therefore was unsure of what to do in this situation. Lussuria had once said that kids are never meant to be thrown or picked up hastily. With that in mind he picked the kid up like he does with Bester; at the waist. The kid's arms and legs dangled but he didn't stir. Taking that as a good sign he grabbed the bags and headed up the Vongola steps once more. Trying not to wake the kid he knocked with less force than normal and a rather angry butler opened the door. After a death glare from Xanxus and a glance at the kid, he let them in. Climbing the stairs again, the quietness of the hallways was startling despite it being so early in the morning. Making it to the door of the boss's bedroom, he knocked as lightly as he could, hearing from various guardians that Tsuna was not a morning person. When no response was heard he slowly opened the door to reveal a very asleep boss. Xanxus swiftly walked in setting the kids stuff next to the small desk and moved to the bed. Pulling the covers back slowly he maneuvered the child so that his little hand latched onto his dads. Putting the blanket back up he stared at the two for a little bit, wondering if this is what having a real family is like. Xanxus might not have ever truly understood what Lussuria always mumbled about true love and shit, but if there ever had to be an example of it, it was laying there in front of him. Father and son, both with small smiles gracing their faces as if they knew that this was what family was. And for once Xanxus was Jealous of Tsunayoshi for a different reason.


End file.
